Electric powered mowers and other lawn and garden appliances are increasingly becoming important to lawn and garden care. A major reason for this is that environmental restrictions require less and less emissions from lawn appliances. These restrictions can even preclude the utilization of conventional internal combustion engines. This provides an environment which is conducive to electric powered devices.